What If This Storm Ends?
by bridgestars
Summary: Tres momentos, tres personajes y tres puntos de vista. #Spoilers season finale#


**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece.

"_Sabes lo que Red John le hace, no puede pensar con claridad. Hará todo lo que dice y más si lo dejas"_

"_No lo dejaré"_

Minelli quería creerla, pero sabía que cuando se trataba de Jane perdía objetividad.

Lisbon era una agente sería, creía en la justicia y seguía las normas y el protocolo. Jane solo pensaba en la venganza y en destruir al hombre que había matado a su familia. La lógica decía que jamás podrían llevarse bien, por eso lo había destinado a su equipo, porque esperaba que lo mantuviera a raya.

Sorprendentemente Lisbon había desarrollado una conexión emocional con él.

Sabía que lo había comprendido desde el primer momento, que había entendido su rabia, su odio hacía el hombre que había matado a su familia nada más que para darle una lección. Sabía que una parte de ella entendía que Jane quisiera hacer sufrir a Red John, que quisiera torturarlo y verlo morir. Quizás era por toda la tragedia que había vivido cuando era pequeña, o simplemente porque tenía mucha empatía, pero no había nadie más en todo el equipo que comprendiera a Jane tan bien como lo hacía ella.

Por eso había ocasiones en las que arriesgaba su carrera por él, que lo protegía, que lo defendía aunque en el fondo sabía que no tenía razón.

A veces pensaba en retirarla del caso, había terminado demasiado implicada emocionalmente y eso iba a hundirla. Quizás no profesionalmente, pero si en lo personal.

Porque sabía que _Teresa_ comprendía a Jane y su deseo de venganza, pero _Lisbon_ no podía permitírselo.

"_Esto no es sobre la justicia, la ley o la lucha contra el mal, es sobre ti y tu orgullo herido. Ya estoy harta"_

Había dejado de ser una actuación. En algún momento de su pequeña escena Lisbon había dejado de fingir y había descargado toda la rabia que sentía. No necesitaba ser un mentalista para darse cuenta de eso, no era tan buena actriz como para expresar todo aquello de forma convincente si de verdad no lo sentía.

Y en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

Lo suyo con Red John no era un asunto únicamente de venganza por lo que le había hecho a su familia, se había convertido en un juego de poder, uno en el que ella formaba parte. El problema era que nadie le había preguntado si quería participar. Era verdad que era la agente encargada del caso, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que verse tan implicada.

Sabía que era culpa suya. Lisbon había terminado siendo una pieza importante en el juego de Red John y había sido únicamente porque él estaba cerca de ella. Se había dado cuenta cuando Hardy la había amenazado _"Si te entregas ahora convenceré a Red John para que te mate rápida y limpiamente en lugar de lenta y desagradablemente" _ Era como si le hubiera pintado una diana en la espalda. No había venido directamente de Red John, pero la amenaza estaba ahí. No sería otra víctima escogida al azar, si Lisbon salía herida iba a ser su culpa y no estaba seguro de que también pudiera cargar con eso. Ella lo había protegido y lo había ayudado en cada oportunidad que había tenido, ahora era el momento de devolvérselo.

Por eso, cuando vio a Hardy coger el arma, no se lo pensó dos veces y disparó.

"_Estas loca si piensas que vas a detenerme, Red John es mío. Si intentas ponerte en mi camino… te arrepentirás"_

Jane tenía razón.

Durante sesenta segundos Teresa Lisbon se había sentido culpable por seguir viva. Sesentas segundos en los que había visto a Hardy agonizar mientras Jane lo miraba completamente horrorizado. Ella era la responsable de que su única conexión con Red John yaciera muerto en el suelo. Era culpa suya por no revisar sus bolsillos en busca de la llave de las esposas, por no tener mejores reflejos y haber sacado su arma para defenderse, por no haberse asegurado de que Hardy estaba realmente inconsciente.

Le había fallado por segunda vez en un día. Primero al no haber esperado lo suficiente como para que su plan funcionara y haber atrapado a Red John, y ahora cuando lo había obligado a elegir entre su vida y la oportunidad de atrapar al asesino de su familia. Ella era la única culpable de que hubieran perdido la única pista sólida que podía llevarles a Red John, había terminado interponiéndose en su camino.

Y se había arrepentido durante sesenta segundos de que Jane hubiera disparado a Hardy en lugar de dejar que la matara.

Solo durante sesenta segundos, porque en el segundo sesenta y uno se había dado cuenta de que Jane había escogido su vida por encima de la venganza.

"_La próxima vez le cogeremos"_

"_La próxima vez"_


End file.
